


The Sacred Wizarding Family Celebration and Gala

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson friendship, M/M, Pureblood things, Secret Relationship, Yes again, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Prompt: Crashing the Party
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 42
Collections: Drarry Microfics, January 2021





	The Sacred Wizarding Family Celebration and Gala

Draco takes another sip of his drink, and hopes it will all be over soon. The Sacred Wizarding Family Celebration and Gala, also known as the Bratty Pureblood Convention, is held annually for no reason at all. He’s been to this gala every year since he could properly handle himself in a high-level conversation - which is to say, he’s been here since he was 4. But Draco was required to make an appearance, so here he was. 

This year, however, he was waiting for something special. 

He decides to make his way over to Pansy, who knows what he is waiting for and will certainly help him pass the time. 

That's when he hears a thunk, as well as the sounds of chaos and destruction. Draco sighs. There’s only one blubbering idiot who would dare make a loud, obnoxious, ruckus at the Bratty Pureblood Convention. Unfortunately, it was _his_ blubbering idiot. 

Draco watches as everyone in the Ballroom looks towards the noise. 

Harry Potter steps out, hair as unruly as ever, and a foot stuck in an antique vase.

“Sorry I’m late, love,” he says with a crooked smile. Shocked whispers and murmurs of speculation make their way across the room, and only get louder when Harry Potter begins to make his way over to Draco Malfoy. Harry hugs him tightly and presses their lips together. 

Screams of outrage can be heard from all about the room. 

Draco pulls back slightly. 

“When I said to crash the party, I didn’t mean it literally, you oaf.”

And then they laugh.


End file.
